


In The Dark

by Lyco



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: 7x06 Do The Wrong Thing, Both are fans of the dark, Debra Morgan - Freeform, F/M, Hannah in Dexter's bedroom, Ignoring of phone calls, Smut, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Suppose Dexter had ignored his sister’s phone call and things got a little heated between himself and Hannah in his bedroom during the events of 7x06?
Relationships: Hannah McKay/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In The Dark

**Disclaimer: A little ‘what if?’ situation I thought of during the bedroom scene between Dexter and Hannah in 7x06’s ‘Do The Wrong Thing’. And if it hadn’t of been for Debra calling, something like this or close to it would have been likely to happen.**

* * *

Dexter felt somewhat annoyed to be getting a call at this point thanks to the fact Hannah McKay’s in his bedroom. As said call could mean anything and he’d rather just be right where he was. Now once he saw it was Debra calling, he made a decision to ignore her call and even turned off his phone after. Knowing he’d likely get an earful later but not exactly caring at the moment. “Didn’t recognize the number?” Asked Hannah curiously as she watched him set down his phone.

“Nah, it was my sister but I figured it could wait until tomorrow.” He answered back.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, guess you could say I find your company a lot more interesting.” Replied the man truthfully.

That and despite her potential killer ways still quite possibly being a thing, he did find her attractive and found himself drawn to her. Hannah smirked at this and took a step closer to him. “I guess I really did do better after all.”

“What can I say? I’m pretty sure you’d have been on my mind first thing in the morning even if you hadn’t brought me your gift.”

“Wow, you know how to flatter a girl, Dexter Morgan.” She told him with a stirring of desire in her.

One she wasn’t necessarily inclined to ignore even if she likely should given her past history but the man in front of her was attractive and Hannah felt there was way more to him than most had a clue of. That he wasn’t even remotely bothered about her having Immunity and seemed vaguely amused over it had interested Hannah as a majority of others wouldn’t have that kind of reaction. She also had no plans to get rid of him just yet, especially after doing her Google search on him as the last thing she wanted to do was take away his kids’ father given what had happened with their mother where that awful Trinity man was concerned. But if it came down to it… She’d do what she needed to do to ensure her current situation was intact.

He gave a small shrug at her words. “I’ve had some practice but I’m fairly certain I haven’t managed to completely get the hang of it.”

Deb would likely claim he was no where near getting the hang of it were he to ask her. “Well, I suppose I can forgive you. As we all make mistakes from time to time.” Murmured Hannah as she got into his personal space before kissing him.

That he was kissing back and even wrapping his arms around her made Hannah quite pleased to the point she got her tongue inside his mouth and it wasn’t long before his was doing the same with her’s. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt and reluctantly took a step back to see what he had going for himself under it and licked her lips at the sight of his upper body. Not even bothered by the scars she saw on him and wondered how he got them but now just wasn’t the time to ask. Not when there was more important things to focus on... “Mmm, I don’t quite recall the boys back in Alabama being quite as good to look at as you are.” She told him with desire in her voice as he let the shirt fall to the floor.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She grinned and the two were making out heavily again seconds later as he helped her get her jacket off, allowing it and her purse to fall to the floor as they made their way to his bed. Both let out grunts as they fell on it and as he focused on her neck, her hands rubbed on his upper body before working on his pants to get a hand inside them and Hannah liked what she was feeling in her hand as he grunted and even groaned some from what she was beginning to do with her hand on his dick. But not content to let him be on top, she rolled him over and felt her desire burn even more as she took note of the desire in his own eyes. “I’m not normally one for booty calls but in your case, I think I can go for it.”

“I have no idea what a booty call is.” He told her dead seriously and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously?” She asked as she pulled her top off to reveal her black bra underneath it.

He nodded. “As I told my step-daughter once, I’m dumb.” Answered Dexter as he brought his hands up to squeeze her bra covered breasts.

“Sounds like a story.” Murmured Hannah as she took off the bra and threw it to the side and sighed in pleasure as his hands touched her breasts again without the bra in the way.

“Maybe I’ll tell it to you later.”

“Ooh, I look forward to it then.” She replied as she lowered herself to meet his lips once again and even grinded on him.

She let out a gasp and a chuckle when he thrusted upwards and Hannah was damned certain she was very wet at that point. “Someone’s eager.” Purred the Blonde as she sucked on his neck.

Fully intent on leaving a mark on him but seeing that would have to wait when he rolled them over so he was back on top of her. Not that she minded all that much of course! “Its been awhile.”

The two kissed and explored the other’s mouths for a short time as he dry humped her with her legs wrapped around her waist and his fingers played with her hardened tits. Tits Dexter started to focus on with his mouth and she was loving the attention from that as he bit, licked, and sucked on them. “Ohh, that feels really good.”

It’d been too long since she’d been touched like this and it just felt really damned good. Especially since it was this man she was currently with. He soon started to kiss his way down her front til he got to her brown skirt and made quick work of it along with her underwear and boots. “OH!” Gasped out Hannah as he started to devour her pussy.

Her hands grabbed at his hair and held tightly as one of his own played with her breasts as he ate her out and occasionally flicked his tongue across her clit. Her back arched in pleasure until he stopped and kissed his way back up to her lips and she tasted herself on his but didn’t mind it one bit. “I hope you have a condom.”

“I do.” He assured her even though a part of him wasn’t wanting to waste time on that and just take her then and there.

Not necessarily caring about potential consequences at that point. “Well, hurry and get it so you can be inside of me, Dexter Morgan.” Purred Hannah as she bit on his ear.

And he quickly did so and she licked her lips at the sight of him in all his naked glory and once he was back on top of her, he wasted no time sliding his cock inside of her wet pussy. “YES!” She cried out in pure pleasure.

Her moans filled the room as he thrusted inside of her, her legs tightly wrapped around him once again as her nails dug into his back. Though yet again Hannah wouldn’t be content to let him stay on top for long and rolled them over so that she could be on top again and began to ride him hard and fast. Their skin slapping against the other’s as he ran his hands up and down her body and even slapped her ass. “Mmm… Do it again.”

He happily obliged and when she lowered herself he focused his mouth on her tits much to her pleasure. Their raw passion and the exertion of it making their bodies sweat as they fucked on his bed in various positions and leaving marks on the other. Unfortunately, just as they were about to reach the climax of their romp, rapid knocking on his window and even his door was heard. “Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me.” Grumbled Dexter unhappily as he reluctantly pulled out of Hannah from behind.

Whom also was none too happy either about the unwanted interruption! “Just ignore it.” Panted out the Blonde, wanting nothing more than to continue to be fucked so damned good by him.

“I’m certain that’s my sister or else, I would,”

“I haven’t met her yet but I think I already don’t like her.”

Dexter couldn’t help but chuckle as he quickly trashed his condom and got his pants on to go see what the Hell his sister wanted. What followed was a tense conversation that Hannah heard as she hid behind the front door thanks it being open and couldn’t help but be curious about all of it until his sister finally left in a displeased manner. “Mmm… No wonder I feel so attracted to you. You’re a little bit like me.” Murmured Hannah as she came up and embraced him from behind.

Feeling somewhat saddened about the fact he had sought solace in helping someone named Lumen kill five men as a way to try and make up for what had happened with his wife. Despite his irritation thanks to his conversation with Deb, Dexter found it was quickly going away at the feel of his guest’s naked body against his back. “Trust me, I’m an entirely different kind of killer.” He finally said truthfully.

“Ooh… Sounds like another story to hear about.” She replied as she slid a hand into his pants to harden him even further.

His eyes closed at the feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. “Maybe, but right now… Right now there’s something more important I’d rather do.”

He turned around to face her and Dexter could see the strongly burning desire in her eyes as her hand found its way to his cock again. “Yeah? And that’s what?”

“To finish fucking you.” He murmured lowly, seeing no need to sugarcoat anything at that point and Hannah loved every bit of that as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to carry her back into his room.

They fell on to his bed once more and she rolled on top and quickly pulled his pants off and even licked the tip of his cock before straddling him and slowly filling herself up with him. Neither caring about a condom anymore as gasps and moans came from her mouth as he closed his eyes momentarily at the pleasurable feeling of being in her once again. Hannah would even tease him by rising up so that only the feel of his cock was inside of her as they re-newed their fucking, his tip helpfully staying put by him with a hand before she came crashing down hard on it and making the two grunt at the pleasant if somewhat painful feeling of that. Hannah remained on top for several minutes before he rolled her over and thrusted hard inside of her. His name and her moans of pleasure repeatedly coming from her mouth as he fucked her. Neither necessarily wanted it to stop either as he continued to please her.

It wasn’t long before they reached the climax of their passion as they came with him doing so inside of her thanks to what they’d already been doing when Debra had interrupted them just a short time ago. Both remained where they were as they breathed heavily from their actions. “Mmm… I don’t think I’m gonna be able to make it back home tonight.” Sighed a very happy Hannah as she ran her foot along his leg and kissed on his shoulder.

“Well, I certainly don’t mind you staying here.”

His looking at her made Hannah realize just how serious Dexter was being in that moment and it made her quite happy. “Maybe I’ll even call in.” He told her as he rolled off her, allowing the Blonde beauty to lay on him and feel his arms around her.

“Just a fair warning, I tend to get too attached.”

“So long as you aren’t trying to set me or my kids on fire, I don’t think I mind that.”

As after all, he could kill her and dump her in the ocean if it got to Lila levels. Or any other problematic level for that matter. Hannah, despite the tiredness and some soreness that she felt from what they’d been doing that night, looked up at him strangely. “Sounds like another story there. And for the record? I would _never_ hurt a child as I am _not_ my father.”

Her response got Dexter to look at her and he couldn’t help but feel a stirring of concern in him. “Sounds like you have a story of your own.” He said softly.

“Let’s just say Clint McKay is not a good man and leave it at that.” Replied Hannah and looked away as she placed her head on his chest.

His hold on her tightened and she couldn’t help but feel comforted by that and even felt his lips on the top of her head. “Fair enough. And sorry if I brought up bad memories.”

“You couldn’t have known so I forgive you.” She told him with a small sigh and kissed his chest softly without really thinking about it.

The two gradually fell asleep and true to his word, he’d end up calling in so he could spend more time with her. Unable to deny the pull he was feeling to her despite the fact he knew he should deny said pull but wasn’t really caring. Beginning with a rather pleasant shower for the two to start the day off just right.

* * *

**Author’s Notes: I’m honestly tempted to continue this into a second chapter.**


End file.
